


Hot News

by Open_Knowledge



Series: Peaches [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dean is a Campbell because I don't like John Winchester, High School, M/M, Modern AU, Omega Dean, Student Castiel, Tattooed Castiel, Teacher Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Open_Knowledge/pseuds/Open_Knowledge
Summary: Principal Adler tightens his tie, sits behind his desk, clears his throat, and leans forward, entwining his hands on top of his desk, looking up with an unpleasant smile that Dean thinks makes him look like a toad."So," he starts, looking rather humored by the situation. "Would anyone care to explain?"





	Hot News

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't wait to post this! Ugh, I'm so nervous. Unbeta'd.

Principal Adler tightens his tie, sits behind his desk, clears his throat, and leans forward, entwining his hands on top of his desk, looking up with an unpleasant smile that Dean thinks makes him look like a toad.

"So," he starts, looking rather humored by the situation. "Would anyone care to explain?"

No one dares to speak up first, and all the scents piled up in one school office is making his head pound. It doesn't matter much, however, because underlying the unpleasant mixture of scents in the room, Dean knows his Alpha's is there with his own. The knowledge makes his heart calm a little.

It's Wednesday morning of the following week, and Dean is fresh out of a heat. There's some residual tinge of sweetness on him, he knows, and even though he usually would drench himself in scent blockers right after a heat, the desire to entice his Alpha as a last resort of hope had won in the end. Dean feels pathetic, out of his element, and so desolated over the fact that in full blown heat, he hadn't been successful at drawing in his Alpha; his  _True Mate._

Adler turns his gaze on him, his nose twitching slightly. Dean wants the ground to swallow him because he knows his scent is not helping the situation.

"Mr. Campbell, I have come to expect so much from you," Adler's voice is tinged with faux disappointment, his expression turning condescending. "I was assured by the dean of your school personally about your professionalism and achievements that got you on said dean's list." Dean looks down at his hands, shame and disappointment making his Omega whine inward pitifully. "Was him and me mistaken for putting so much trust on you from the getgo?"

The question is unexpected and Dean is completely unprepared to answer it. Turns out he doesn't have to because someone is already growling out an explanation.

"It's my fault," the timbre of annoyance in the voice makes Dean feel even worst because he knows that if he hadn't lost control of himself, he and his Alpha and everyone else there wouldn't be in this mess. "I knew I was close to my rut and made the irresponsible decision to not, uh-" Castiel stops, his scent turning a mixture of annoyance and guilt, making the lie a little convincing. "To not wear blockers."

Adler hums in acknowledgment, but his gaze has remained on Dean. He squirms under the attention, shame and guilt filling his being.

"Were you or were you not in the Alphas' locker room, though, Mr. Campbell?" Dean knew the question was coming, and even though he appreciated Castiel for trying to take the blame, his plan was a little flawed.

"Yes," Dean fidges with his hands, closing his eyes for a second before looking up and sighing determinedly. "But it's not for the reasons you might think. I went simply to look for Coach Lafitte because we had made plans earlier that day to, um," Dean hesitates, turning slightly back to catch a glimpse of Castiel, but making it seem like he is looking up at Benny. "To hang out. With our other friend, Ms. Bradbury, of course," he adds the last part quickly.

Castiel frowns but doesn't dare look at him and Dean's Omega is wailing in desolation, and seriously, what is up with him? The way he's feeling, all the emotions swirling inside of him are making him completely vulnerable and is something he does not appreciate in the slightest.

"But you were aware that football practices were already taking place, yes?"

Dean can't do much but nod. "Yes, but it was an hour past-"

"So you knew that the Alphas' locker room would be busy, yes?" Adler doesn't give him enough time to respond before continuing his accusations. "And you must've known, pardon my indiscretion, you were approaching your heat." It's not really a question, but Dean wants to jump in, even if the subject makes him uncomfortable.  The last thing he wants is to discuss his cycle with the school's principal and a room full of Alpha teenagers. "Which leads me to believe that you intentionally-"

Adler's surprised look at being interrupted goes unnoticed by everyone but Dean.

"Are you fucking serious?" The room grows quiet and tense all of a sudden, scents becoming more potent.

"Mr. Novak, I will advise you-"

"That I _what?"_ Castiel moves forward, standing next to where Dean is sitting. The scent much closer to him now is making his Omega brain all mushy and chick-flicky as he breathes in his Alpha. "Is not only extremely unprofessional the fact that you would so willingly talk about Mr. Campbell's cycle in a room full of  _horny Alpha teenagers,_  but also extremely disrespectful and humiliating." Castiel slams his hands on top of Adler's desks, tattoos out in the open, muscles flexing as he leans forward right in Adler's face. His scent isn't really helping his Omega brain at seeing their  _strong,_ and  _handsome_ Alpha stand up for him. "You should not be touching the subject not even with a ten-foot pole. It is _none of your business."_

The room turns stifling, Dean noting how pretty much everyone has tensed. All the Omega part of him can do is feel pride swell in his chest.

"I am trying to do my job-"

"No, what you're trying to do is pull another one of your power moves on someone in a position under you. You're trying to undermine Mr. Campbell."

Adler sputters, spitting on his desk as he tries to come up with something to say.

"It was  _him_ who entered the locker room knowing the consequences of his actions!" Adler's frustration is making his face get all pink and sweaty, the vein on his forehead more noticeable. Dean knows it's not the place nor time, but he can't help notice how unattractive he truly is.

"No, he didn't," Castiel growls. Dean can see him tense minutely and wants to reach out to calm his rage, to sooth away the troubles. However, he refrains from doing so, keeping busy at keeping his scent from turning even riper and sweeter and alert everyone in there about his arousal. "He couldn't possibly have known I was going to be there."

It's a lie. Dean knew Castiel was joining the football team since the first day of school, but he also knows that's not what Castiel is referring to. He's referring to the fact that Dean could have never, not in a million years, known that his  _True Mate_ was going to be in that locker room.

The implication of this makes Dean's heart stutter as he waits patiently.

"We're True Mates."

The confession makes the room a lot more tense, everyone freezing in place. Dean's Omega, however, is elated at the fact that  _his Alpha_ has admitted they're soulmates. His scent is sweet, and before he can even catch himself, Dean reaches forward to curl his fingers around one of Castiel's arms, and  _purs._ Seeing his Alpha actually relax a little makes him sing, his heart fluttering.

No one speaks for a few long minutes until Benny clears his throat behind them.

"Uh, Cher? I think this little crush might have turned-"

"It's true," Dean interrupts, his insides shaking with uncontained excitement and nervousness. "I hadn't noticed before because, uh, Castiel usually wears scent blockers..." He trails off, looking up at the Alpha as the realization hits him. "I didn't know."

"But you did, Mr. Novak?"

Dean hates the way Adler is addressing his Alpha, but he's so curious to know as well.

Castiel hesitates, straightens up and exhales, his scent letting Dean know the answer before he even opens his mouth.

"Yes," he looks down, catching Dean's gaze. "I did."

"For how long?" His voice is hoarse, disbelieving and sounding so betrayed. Castiel doesn't respond, however, just shrugs before turning his attention back to Adler.

"It's not the first time this has happened, so I expect Mr. Campbell won't suffer any consequences. I'll accept a change of schedule, of course, to smooth out this problem and not cause him anymore in the near future." Castiel doesn't even wait for a real response from Adler and nods his head before pushing his teammates out of the way to reach the door. "Now, if that's all, I'll be on my way."

The way his heart breaks all over again makes him feel even worse than he did last Thursday and this past whole week alone in heat when he sees the Alpha leave.

* * *

It's until Dean's break during the fourth period of the day that Dean sees him again. He thanks the universe they're both free as he pulls him into his empty classroom to demand an explanation.

Throughout the whole day, Dean has been the target of curious, happy, jealous, and disgusted stares from the _whole school._ His lunch break had been an absolute nightmare, having the rest of the staff look at him like he had deflowered some virgin in the boys' restroom. The only ones who would actually acknowledge him without being 'subtly' rude were Charlie and Benny, and even then Dean had felt a little weird while hanging out with them.

After leaving Adler's office, Dean not remembering the rest of the meeting after Cas had left, Benny and Dean hadn't broached the subject at all. But by the shared knowing looks he had seen his friends exchange during their lunch break, he knew it wouldn't be long until they assaulted him with questions and concerns. Dean is not looking forward to that.

Dean puts those thoughts on pause, however, as he drags Castiel into his classroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. He leans his back against it, looking up to catch the beautiful blue gaze of his Alpha and feels his heart flutter but his Omega whine. Castiel knew that they were True Mates and hadn't said anything.

"I need to know," Dean's voice is barely above a whisper, looking at Castiel, taking a minute to appreciate the black henley shirt snuggly covering such an enticing torso, paired with blue tight jeans that let the Omega have a look at those powerful thick thighs. He swallows, trailing his gaze up those hands and up those nice arms, seeing the ink against tanned skin. Dean wants to reach out and pull him close and scent him but knowing he wouldn't be able to because the fucker is back to wearing blockers. "I need to know why you didn't-"

He pauses, inhales and looks down to take a moment. Dean thinks back to the past weekend, remembers how earlier that week he had begged and cried out for his Alpha, sobbing with need and writhing against a cold bed with such an unbelievable aching feeling of emptiness he had never experience before during a heat. It was maddening, emotionally draining and humiliating.

His Mom had been there the whole time, helping in the ways she could and soothing away his worries when he would have a break during his heat. Unlike with his friends, he had explained everything to her, had cried and sobbed telling her that his True Mate is the little boy who used to chase him around and would always tell Mary he would take care of Dean when he was older and they got married. She had been the one to calm him down when he would call out for Cas and confess his worries that his Alpha didn't want him.

She had run her fingers through his hair soothingly, telling him that it would be impossible for his Alpha not to want him. His Mom had whispered how lucky Cas was to have Dean, that Cas knows how lucky he is to get the one person he had loved since he was a pup.

Castiel sighs, bringing him back to the present. "I was fourteen, Dean."

Dean nods and sniffs, blinking away the sudden blurriness in his eyes. He was always a lot more emotional after a heat, and this last one had screwed with him a lot more than the usual heats do.

"So five years you've known and you didn't say anything."

"Dean, you were  _gone_ _._ Which trust me, I don't blame you for," Castiel adds quickly when he sees Dean flinch at his words. "You were on your way to becoming who you are. To do everything your Father used to say you would never be able to do." The Alpha moves forward, bringing his hands to settle on Dean's shoulder. The touch makes the Omega feel slightly better, it grounds him. "It would've been extremely selfish on my part had I told you then, now that I think about it."

He can see the reasoning behind the explanation, but that doesn't explain why he hadn't said anything  _now._

"You should've said something now, though. You should've told me-"

"And say what, Dean? 'Oh, hello, Dean, nice to see you again. Welcome back to high school where I still am even though I'm soon to turn twenty. I'm also your soulmate by the way!'" Castiel runs a frustrated hand through his already messy hair and looks away, trying to gather himself. "Jesus, Dean you deserve so much better than that."

His response serves to only irritate Dean. "This is fucking corny, Castiel, but you don't get to decide what  _I_ deserve. You don't know me."

"And that's exactly what I'm saying! You don't know me, either, Dean. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not still the same naive little lovesick pup." He lets his hands fall to his sides, looking at Dean like he wants him to understand. "God, Dean, you truly don't know who am I anymore. Which is why I'm telling you now, I am not worth it," he moves a little closer to Dean, uses both his hands to cup Dean's face and looks him straight in the eyes. "I am nothing, Dean. I will probably end up somewhere not pretty and you don't deserve that."

Dean scoffs, his hands balling into fists as he looks right back into those blue eyes.

"That's ridiculous, Cas. You're smart, kind, understanding, logical-"

" _You don't truly know that, Dean!"_ Castiel pulls away, rubbing his face with both his hand, exasperated. "God, Dean. I'm not the same kid I used to be. I'm the black sheep out of all the Novaks-"

The thought makes Dean stop listening for a second before interrupting the Alpha.

"Is that it?" Castiel turns a confused gaze on Dean. "Is it because I used to date Michael?"

"What-"

"I know how traditional you all are. Did Michael say that he and I already screwed so now you don't want used goods-"

Castiel is shaking his head before Dean even finishes. "Dean, no! That's not it."

"You don't want your brother's leftovers-"

"That's not it, Dean!" Castiel growls, his face turning angry. Dean wants to submit to his Alpha and ask for forgiveness for being such an insolent Omega, which he refrains from doing because  _what the fuck?_

"Then _what is it?"_ Dean is so close to tears from how desperate he is to know what is stopping his Alpha from claiming him. He steps forward, burying his head in Cas' neck, trying to catch some of the Alpha's scent and whimpering when he's not allowed to even have that. He wraps his arms around Castiel's middle, trying to do anything to appease himself. "What's wrong with me now, Cas?" 

"Nothing's wrong with you, Dean. You're perfect. It's me-"

"Ugh, no! Don't give me the 'it's not you, it's me' bs!" Dean leans back a little to catch his Alpha's gaze. "If I'm so perfect why won't you just  _claim me._ "

Castiel groans, his arms hanging loose on either side ball into fists. "I can't, Dean!"

"Why not?!"

"Becuase I _can't!"_

"Can't or won't?!"

" _Both, dammit!"_ Castiel's growl sounds even more menacing when he uses his Alpha voice. It breaks Dean all over again. "Is that what you want to hear?! I _can't_ claim you and I _won't claim you!"_ He pulls away from Dean so harshly that the Omega stumbles a little, his vision turning watery once again. "I am _nothing,_ Dean. I wouldn't be able to give you _half_ the things you deserve. I can't give you the life you deserve! The only thing I have is the money Mother left me after she died, but that's it, Dean. I can't offer you anything else."

Castiel lets out a long sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before turning his attention back to Dean. "You're doing great here by yourself. Teaching, molding the minds of young adults. I won't be here for long and the last thing I want to do is return to this town-"

"I'll quit teaching." Dean's response is hurried, desperately clutching to Castiel's shirt. "I'll follow you wherever you go. I'll stop teaching. I'll be good and stay home and be the perfect Omega-"

"What? Dean, no-" Castiel's confusion goes unnoticed by the Omega as he keeps rambling.

"I'll be so good to you, Cas. I'll take care of the house, fill it with as many pups as you want. I'll cook, clean, be ready for you whenever you please-"

"Dean, hold on just a sec-"

"Or I can work somewhere else while you finish college and once you start working I can stay home and do all that-"

"Jesus, Dean. That's _so_ not what I meant-"

"Then what, Cas! What _do_ you want?!" Dean sobs, clutching tighter to Alpha's shirt, his tears now falling. "I don't know what else to think I can do for you to just  _claim me!"_ God, how wrong had his Mom been to think Castiel would still want him. Castiel finally opened his eyes and saw that Dean is not all he was cracked up to be. The thought makes his Omega brain weep desolated.

There's a knock on the door before the Alpha is able to respond, followed by an attempt to open it, then Charlie's concerned voice when the door handle doesn't turn.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Dean whimpers, his tears still running, the Omega part of him wailing at being rejected by his Alpha. "Dean, sweetie, Benny says that he can hear and smell you all the way from his classroom." Her tone of voice turns softer, quieter. "He has a class going at the moment, Dean. They can all hear you."

Castiel groans, pulling away and running his hands over his face once again. "Jesus, fuck. I'll never hear the end of this." Before Dean can come up with something else to say to beg the Alpha to claim him, to not reject him, those beautiful blue gems turn to him for the last time, looking incredibly sad.

"I'm so sorry, Peaches," is all he says before he moves around Dean to the door and opens it, only pausing slightly to nod his acknowledgment at Charlie and leaving. 

Dean looks up at Charlie, his vision a little blurry but shaking his head when she attempts to enter to try to comfort him.

"Not now, Charlie, please." He begs, his voice cracking. "I need some alone time right now."

Charlie hesitates for a second before sighing in defeat and letting him be. 

Dean spends the rest of his next free period trying to gather himself up. He runs to the staff restroom to pick himself up and walks back to his classroom to teach his final class of the day. He does it with his head high, desperately ignoring the empty seat on the left side at the back of his classroom, using his best smile to disguise his misery. Going by the concerned and pitiful glances thrown his way, he thinks he's not successful at masking his emotions well enough.

At the end of the class, a girl named Becky approaches him, her eyes are understanding and sad. Dean pretends to not know why she's looking at him like that and asks if she has any questions.

"I can make up something really embarrassing about him and publish if you'd like," her voice is hesitant, but kind and Dean chuckles before shaking his head. Dean knows all about her popular gossip website, it had been one of the things Benny and Charlie had told him about when he had first gotten to the school. Dean knows his presence at the school had been one of the popular news on her website, and soon she had found out he was not only a former student but also her crush's, Sammy's, older brother.

"Nah, kiddo. It's okay."

Becky sounds disappointed when she replies, "I knew you were going to say that."

Dean can't do much but shrug apologetically. "Sorry to disappoint."

She shakes her head, watching everyone walk past the classroom to make their way to their lockers, readying to get home.

"It's okay, I kind of understand."

"Sammy?" Dean asked, already knowing,

"Yeah," she looks up, her expression sad. "But I also kind of like Castiel. Don't get me wrong, he's acting like a real jerk right now, but he's still a great Alpha, you know?"

Dean nods again, his heart heavy because, yeah, of course, he knows.

Becky sighs, looking down briefly before returning her gaze back on him. "But you're not me, Mr. Campbell, so don't worry too much about it, okay?" She pauses, moving forward but stopping after a couple of paces. "You'll get your happy ending, or whatever. Maybe not with Castiel, but you will. I don't doubt that."

The words are incredibly sweet and not all what Dean was expecting, but he's still grateful for them.

"Thank you, Becky," he responds before watching her leave. He doesn't feel reassured, but he still appreciates her kindness.

* * *

**The New, The Hot, and The Popular Gossip of Pontiac High - A Not-so-New, Hot, Popular Jerk?**

_Comments (1,059)_

 

**AprilKels:**

It is very rude of you to say something like this about Alpha, Becky. You would seriously like to believe that it was HIM acting like a jerk rather than acknowledging that that flimsy Omega was trying to take advantage of him? Go to hell, Becky.

**CassieRobinson:**

Wow, the misogyny jumped out **@AprilKels**

**AprilKels:**

Oh, screw you. I'm a feminist. I'm all for Omegas and women, but I will not stand to see something so bias like this. **@CassieRobinson**

**CassieRobinson:**

**@AprilKels** Oh yeah, that's that real "I support Omegas and women only when I agree," feminism. LMAO miss me with that bs, sis.

                _273 replies..._

 

**AlexJoneseseses:**

I don't think we know enough to judge, guys. I don't know, I think we should really mind our own business on this one.

**KevinT:**

**@AlexJoneseseses** I agree. We should really not blow this out of proportion when we don't know what truly happened between them.

**Crowley:**

I don't think so. The moron had a sweet Omega begging to take him and he refused. That's plenty dumb in my book. **@KevinT @AlexJoneseseses**

**VicHenrik:**

Ok, seriously, none of your fucking business, **@Crowley**. This isn't all Castiel's fault. He's allowed to make his own decisions.

**Crowley:**

Right. Tell your boyfriend, Constantine, that free will is a myth.

                _67 replies..._

 

**TrentonC:**

Unblock my account becky. your not allowed to block a student from a student's school page. Principal Adler has been made aware already.

**RubyMasters:**

You're truly pathetic, you know that?  **@TrentonC**

                _24 replies..._

 

**Asheetz:**

Oh, ur in so much trouble when Ellen and Mary find out **@CastNov**

_37 replies..._

 

**ColeTrent:**

The commie really lets an omega trying to become a good, real omega go because he's not alpha enough for him. Not a surprise, omegas that pretty need a real alpha.

**MegMasters:**

Oh, a real Alpha like you, **@ColeTrent**? Please, trust me. Clarence is plenty Alpha.

**AprilKels:**

**@MegMasters @ColeTrent** Of course, the dollar store whore would know.

**MegMasters:**

At least this dollar store whore keeps catchin' what you been wantin'. I'll tell him you said hi when he's knotting me, red. Don't worry ;) **@AprilKels**

**VicHenrik:**

**@MegMasters** Jesus Christ, Meg. TMI

                _199 replies..._

 

**BecksRosen-Win:**

I truly despise you all. **@ColeTrent** congrats you're still a disgusting pig.

**ColeTrent:**

I screenshotted. See you in Principal Adler's office. **@BecksRosen-Win**

**BecksRosen-Win:**

I'm shocked. **@ColeTrent**

                _21 replies..._

 

**CastNov:** _  
_

I can't say I don't deserve it. You do what you need to do, Becks.

**BecksRosen-Win:**

**@CastNov** Thank you, but you're still an a-hole. And I mean that in the nicest way possible.

**SaraB:**

You go, Becky! **@BecksRosen-Win @CastNov**

**BecksRosen-Win:**

I'm still mad at you, too, **@SaraB**. I would really appreciate it if you refrained from mentioning me again.

**SaraB:**

**@BecksRosen-Win** how many times do I have to apologize? I'm really sorry!!

**BecksRosen-Win:**

**@SaraB** and how many times do I have to tell you I don't accept your apology? Leave me alone!!

**SaraB:**

touché **@BecksRosen-Win**

_76 replies..._

 

**_BecksRosen-Win has disabled comments for this_ _post._ **

* * *

Becky doesn't want to get any more notifications insulting her or trying to make friends so she disables the comments section in honor of Mr. Campbell. Screw those wanting to defend the handsome, intelligent, kind, jerk of an Alpha. He doesn't deserve it after breaking Mr. Campbell's heart.

She sighs, closing her laptop.

"Alphas really _are_ trash."


End file.
